The Spawn of Galbatorix
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: Yugi, son of Galbatorix, has a destiny to fulfill along side the ancient spirit of the puzzle. Can they help Eragon save Alagaësia, or die trying? Rating my go up. Yaoi: YxYY RxB MxM SxJ
1. In the Beginning

My first fanfic!

The first chapter is the background and most of this will be repeated in later chapters, just not in such a cool way...

AND! Even though I know that Japanese and the ancient language are two completely different things, I will be using some Japanese as ancient language words. So don't yell at me for it!

The Spawn of Galbatorix – 1 – In The Beginning

In the beginning many races filled Alagaësia and magic ran wild. Elves, Humans, Dwarfs, Dragons, every race worked together to build an existence. The races helped one another. Dwarves were proficient in mining and working with metal. Elves worked well with livestock and entertainment such as poetry and songs. Humans worked the land as farmers and excelled in warfare. Dragons could deliver goods quickly and efficiently as well as lift heavy objects. They traded goods and services. The only thing that separated them was distrust of each other.

As time progressed, leaders of the races realized that a select few had unimaginable control of wild magic and could make it apart of their very being. These few were envied greatly and shunned from normal society. Those shunned, banded together and formed their own communities where they could learn and train in magic among others like themselves.

One day a young boy was brought by his father to the place where the magic users were camped, outside of the great Elven city, Urubaen. At the tender age of eight he had shown remarkable control of magic, and it was destroying him from the inside. An Elder of the magic users decided to take on the boy, for his father was ill with grief from his wife's death and could not control the boy any longer. Soon the boy became better, and his skills in magic grew, he had to be put in a class with older children because of his abilities. Only two other children, boys, had showed such a great mastery of their powers at such a young age.

The older they grew, the more powerful they became and began to experiment with their magic and journal their findings. Before long the three came together and had discovered a way for almost everyone in Alagaësia to wield magic, the only drawback, they would be affected and it was extremely possible that they would lose their magic completely, they might even kill themselves in the process. They discussed this amongst themselves and agreed that everyone wielding magic was more important then the possibility of losing their lives. They came before the elders of their camp and explained their findings to them, asking that every able-bodied magic user come and give everyone the chance to use magic. The Elders thought about this for a while and decided to give it a try.

The day was perfect. The sun shown and no clouds were in the sky. Birds sang joy filled songs and the races went about their daily business, not knowing their world would be changed forever that evening. The three boys briefed their friends on what was expected to happen. That evening all the magic users in Alagaësia gathered in a secluded place in the heart of Urubaen. The ritual consisted of two parts, the first of which, every one participating would form a circle around the three youths who had their backs to one another and they would begin to chant the words the boys taught them. The second part would start after the chant was repeated for the seventh time. The boys had seven golden items made, three of which were being held by the boys. The other four were on the ground at their feet. The boys also held books where the common language between the races was written. That language would become the language where all magic would be used. It was also the universal language of the races, everyone knew it. The boys centered their powers into the seven items which would be used as a medium to transfer their power into the words. If only the ritual had went according to plan the boys might have survived along with the other magic users, but they never knew one of them was a traitor and only wanted the power of his 'friends' for himself, he was greedy and the essence of his heart was evil.

The ritual was a success, but the boys were weakened almost to death, even the traitor. The now magical items sensed this and took the souls of the boys so they could live inside of the items as spirits. Many of the others died not long later, only a few survived and the ones who did not participate? They taught the people of Alagaësia about magic and how to use it, many rejected the teachings. mostly the Dwarfs and some of the Humans, but the Elves welcomed it with open arms. The Dragons, how ever, had no need for the teachings, for the magic affected them differently, it fused with their souls and became apart of them.

The boys were never seen again, but because the items were so powerful they were hidden away, in different places around Alagaësia, so that no one could find and use them for evil, like the traitor had. For you see, the traitor confessed to everyone before his soul was taken, he said he would come back one day and become the most powerful magician in Alagaësia. He also told of how he had tainted the spell. When it came time for the three to chant he whispered other words, not what he and the others had agreed upon.

Now there was a prophesy about the most powerful of the boys, it said:

"The one who is of mixed blood, who is the father of magic, whose soul is dark, yet good. Will return, when his hearts light finds him while in the presence of evil, to save the world from complete destruction."

The time has come, Alagaësia is in trouble, and he is the last hope.

End of chapter 1!

Oh! And as a side note, I know that the history isn't correct as according to the books. But it needs to be this way for my plot to work!

Please review! I love constructive criticism! And if you are going to flame, please be intelligent about it….

And I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I would like to update at least once a week. But I have many other fics that I am also writing. So please check out my profile or follow me to read my other works when I post!


	2. The Discovery

Here is chapter 2! I like this chapter. It was easy to write…. But I get the feeling that writers block will be creeping up on me soon….. Oh joy

I'm so sorry about the late update! But I got very busy with school and our main computer at home got a virus. So I'm stuck with updating at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or The Inheritance Cycle T_T

The Spawn of Galbatorix

In The Discovery

I froze behind a pillar as a guard rounded the corner and I stayed there until he went left, down another hall. As soon as he was gone I ran like crazy to the nearest door, I flung it open and pulled it shut, plunging myself into complete darkness. I stayed still for a while and an old, damp, smell made me wrinkle my nose.

'It smells like no one has been in here for ages.' I thought, not that I was surprised, most of the castle wasn't being used anyway. Most of the guards were away, fighting the Varden. I turned to walk forward only to find my foot, instead of just going forward it went down as well. I took another step and the same thing happened. I soon realized I was going down some stairs! I went slow, feeling my way. It felt like an eternity but I finally reached the bottom. As I came to the bottom of the stairs the torches in the room lit instantly, making me jump a little.

"Wow..." I whispered and looked around the room in awe, it was huge, with treasure stacked along the extremely high walls. It felt like I was in a tomb of someone very important…. The middle was empty except for a large, black, pedestal. I walked slowly to it and as I got nearer I noticed a couple of things. One, a strange, gold, box sat on the pedestal, I suddenly felt this tug inside of me, I longed to hold the box in my hands. The second thing I noticed was a white plaque on the front of the pedestal, I read:

"The one who is of mixed blood, who is the father of magic, who's soul is dark, yet good. Will return, when his hearts light finds him while in the presence of evil, to save the world from complete destruction." I cocked my head to one side, thinking about this

'Is it a riddle? Something meant to scare me? Or nothing at all?' I pondered these things until I remembered I wasn't suppose to be wandering around! I quickly grabbed the box without even thinking and ran back to my room. I had been in such a rush I hadn't noticed that I didn't run into anyone! And no one noticed I had left my room at all! I shut my door quietly and let out a breath.

I sat the box down on my bed and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. Inside the box were jagged, golden, pieces to what looked like a puzzle. The pieces sparkled and glowed as I picked them up and slowly began to fit them together. I instantly lost all sense of time and became absorbed in the puzzle.

Hours that felt like minutes passed before I sat back and looked at the almost finished item, an inverted pyramid, only one piece was left, I lifted it out of the box and examined it. A strange eye looked back at me, the same as on the front of the box. I took a deep breath and fitted it into slot. I saw a golden light fill my room and just as I fainted I felt warm arms encircle my waist and someone whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, my little light."

Sorry for the shortness. The next one will be longer. I just couldn't think of anything else important to add…

Come on! Review! Reviews help me write faster! And if I get 10 before Friday I might just update sooner! *gives Puppy-Eyes-of-Uber-Cuteness*


	3. The Spirit of the Puzzle

Yay for chapter three!

This was actually the chapter that got me started on the idea for this fic, but it looks nothing like the original. The story kinda developed on its own and my over-active imagination took control.

The Spawn of Galbatorix

The Spirit of the Puzzle

It had been four months since I completed the puzzle and released an ancient spirit from his deep slumber. In that time, we had become good friends, he was the first friend I ever had, and we had fallen in love with each other. The spirit, who called himself Yami, had promised to care and protect me, I trusted him.

I awoke to the sound of loud banging on my door like I have every morning of my life. Food was pushed under a flap at the bottom immediately afterwards. I continued to lay in bed with my eyes closed until I felt warm lips against my cheek.

"Wake up, my love." Yami whispered into my ear and gave me another kiss. I smiled and opened my eyes to see Yamis crimson orbs staring back at me. My smile turned into a grin as Yami laid down beside me.

"I don't wanna..." I murmur as I pressed myself close to him. Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Want me to bring you your food, Little One?" He asked, and with out waiting for an answer he got up and brought the tray to me. I sat up in bed as Yami brought the plate to me. As usual Yami used magic to convert the old stale bread and water to fresh bread with honey and milk.

"It always amazes me when you do that." I said as I pushed the bread into my mouth. Yami ruffled my hair and gave me a kiss.

"I could teach you if you want…" He said, as he fed me some of the bread. Yami cocked his head to the side when I made a face. "Is something wrong?" I looked down, but was suddenly pulled into his lap.

"Oh, ya… You don't think you can wield magic." Yami held me close and rocked me a little. My father had been trying to teach me magic for years, but I was never able to do even the smallest things with magic. And although Father had long ago abandoned my magic training, remembering still brought memories of being beat when I failed. Yami held me tighter when the memories reached him.

"Don't think of those things, Little One. I won't let you be hurt any more, so you have nothing to fear." Yami tilted my head up to look him in the eyes, he pressed his face close to mine. "I promise." He leaned a little closer and pressed his lips to mine. I clung to him.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I feel better now." I gave him a smile and finished my breakfast.

Not long later a guard opened the door to escort me to my father like they did every day. Yami was, of course, now a spirit beside me. Only I could see him in his spirit form. They brought me to my fathers throne room. The large wood door opened slowly to reveal one the most magnificent rooms in the castle. The throne room was not that large but it was tall. The wall directly opposite the door was made of almost all glass of varying colors and shades. This wall also held Fathers throne. It was a large, opposing, chair made of gold. Father was sitting calmly with Murtagh standing at his right.

"Ah, Yugi! Its so good of you to join us, my son." It sounded like he had to spit that last word out. I sigh inwardly. It wasn't like I had a choice… But something seemed different. Normally when I came to see father, Murtagh, was not here. Father stood.

"I have something to share with you, Yugi."

"What is it that you wish to tell me,…. Father?" This was defiantly unusual. Father was acting very odd….

He motioned for Murtagh to join him as he came closer to me. "You are to marry Murtagh." He stated very matter of factly. I blinked rapidly and suddenly I felt rage that was not my own fill me. I tried to ignore it as I looked up. Murtagh was smirking.

/OVER MY DEAD BODY!/ Yami roared into my mind. He was defiantly not happy. I could feel his rage in my mind. I looked into my fathers eyes and nodded. "As you wish, father" I said and bowed my head.

Father knew that was going to be my answer. I could not disobey him. If I did? It would be my head.

Father turned to go back to his throne, then looked back at me. "And another thing. Your lessons will be suspended permanently. You obviously have no talent and it is a waste of time to try and teach you. That is all." I bowed again and turned to go back to my chambers.

On the way, Yami was pissed. He yelled at no one about how angry he was and how he was NOT going to allow this to happen! Back at my room I sat on the bed. I didn't know what to think. And then, suddenly, I became afraid. Murtagh was not someone to be trifled with. He scared me many times when I would pass him in training. He just had an evil look about him.

Yami wrapped his arms around me. "I promise, my love, that I will not allow this to happen. You belong to me and me alone!"

Woot! 300 words longer then chapter 2! But don't get use to this….. Most of the chapters for this aren't going to be very long. Sorry.

REVIEW PLZ!


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4 is here!

Although I know it will be made clear later in the chapter, I just wanted to say that this takes place after the 3rd book so there WILL be spoilers! BEWARE!

The Spawn of Galbatorix

The Plan

Almost two weeks had passed since Father had informed me that I would marry Murtagh. And in those two weeks a few things had transpired around The Empire. First, the city of Feinster had fallen to The Varden, and second, a second Rider had made himself known. The Riders name? Oromis, and his dragon, Glaedr. Murtagh slayed them with the help of Father, but for some reason Father was not happy about it. After the battle he could be heard storming the castle, yelling curses at any who dare meet his eye. I had heard him once, mumbling something about 'hearts'.

I sat in a small room as an elderly man schooled me in the ways of 'womanhood'. I wasn't paying full attention, its not like I would even need to know this stuff, Father would never let me out of his iron fist.

Yami was no where to be found. He often left during these times to search the castle. For what I wasn't sure. He never told me exactly what he was searching for. He said it was a surprise. About halfway thru my lessons I felt excitement fill him. I tried my hardest to find out why, but his side was closed. Then after a while he responded to me.

/I'm sorry, little one, but I have finally found what I have been searching for! I shall reveal it to you after your lessons. I promise./ I could now feel a great happiness wash over him. It made me happy as well.

When my lessons were finally over I was anticipating my return to my room. It felt as if the guards walked extra slow today, just to spite me. Upon my return I closed the door quickly. Excited to see Yamis present. He sat on the bed, his hands hidden behind his back.

I sat on the bed next to him. I knew better then to act to excited, or he would purposely postpone giving me the present, just to tease me. He gave me one of those smiles that made me just want to melt. "As promised, here is your gift, but be warned! This is very dangerous! If your father finds out before it is time, all will be lost." And slowly he showed me my present. It was a large, oval shaped object. Almost like a perfectly polished stone. The smooth, white, surface glittered in the sunlight. Thin almost spidery, black lines covered the surface. Yami held it in his lap.

"What is it?" I asked. Yami smiled again, this time most mischievously. "The last dragon egg." My heart stopped. Then fear took over. I jumped from the bed.

"WHY!" I hissed. As soon as Father noticed it was missing all hell was gonna break loose . I just knew it. Yami looked at me with soft eyes. "This is the only way to protect you." He answered. I stared blankly at him. "Listen. I have a plan. I'm going to get you out of here. We are going to flee to The Varden, you will be safe there, and I am going to help them fight." His soft, crimson, orbs looked directly into my, large, violet eyes.

"But how are we going to do that, and how does the egg fit into this?" I asked. He grinned. "Leave the 'how' to me. And we have to take the egg. I can't just sit by and allow Galbatorix to enslave the last remaining dragon! I have a duty and I must stick to it. We will leave in a few days." "Why now? Wouldn't it be safer to leave a little later?" Yami shook his head. "No. We must leave as soon as possible and get to The Varden. We would leave sooner, but there is something I must do first."

He lifted up the egg and handed it to me. When I touched it, I felt warmth spread through my hands and it filled my entire body. I gasped and Yamis eyes widened. We both knew why. I began to tremble. Yami pulled me into his lap and held mw there until I fell asleep….

DUN DUN DUN DUN! You all probably saw that coming, but I don't care! MEH! BUT! You, my loyal readers, are in for a nice surprise in the next chapter! I don't thing its been done before for an Eragon Yugioh X-over. But correct me if I'm wrong.


	5. The Meeting

WOOT! Your nice surprise is HERE!

This chapter is in Yamis POV and because I'm not fluent in the ancient language all speaking in the ancient language will be in _italics_ and the dwarf language will be in **bold**. If the phrase is available then that will be used, with a translation at the end of the chapter.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to your favorites/alerts it really means a lot to me and gives me more confidence! I love you guys!

_Ancient language word/speech_ ex: _Brisinger_

_English phrase/sentence that is supposed to be ancient language_

**Dwarfish**

**English phrase/sentence that is supposed to be dwarfish**

/Yugi mind speak to Yami/

/Yami mind speak to Yugi/

*Shruikan mind speak to Yami*

**Yami mind speak to Shruikan**

This one is REALLY short…. Nuthin I can do about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Eragon

Happy reading! R&R please!

The Spawn of Galbatorix

Meeting

I walked quickly through the halls, wanting to get back to Yugi before he noticed I was missing. I was, of course, in my spirit form. I soon came to the place I was looking for. I slipped through the door and felt many enchantments try and stop me. I snorted. They where good spells but because of my lack of a body they were ineffective. Galbatorix had never thought that a true spirit would come here. I stepped in, just beyond the door, and gazed at what I had come here for with great sadness. Before me lay a large, black dragon. Shruikan. Galbatorixs' dragon. The beast sensed my presence and slowly lifted his head. Then he spoke to my mind.

*Who dares interrupt my slumber? And why hasn't Galbatorix slaughtered you yet?* He sniffed the air trying to catch my scent.

**It is I. Oh, mighty dragon. I am known as The Father of Magic. I have come to inform you that soon you shall be free of your captivity.** He snorted, but also seemed interested. *And how shall this come about, little two-legger? My captor is malicious, and draws upon the power of many _Eldunarí_(1). How do I not know you have not come here to trick me?* I was caught of-guard. There isn't much that I don't know about the ancient language, but _Eldunarí_ did not ring a bell. I would need to ask someone. But the great dragons distrust of me, however, was not surprising. I would be slow to trust if I were him. I chuckled.

**_Perhaps if I spoke in the language of the mages you could trust me a little_.** The dragon instantly seemed to perk up. *That would help, yes.*

**Very well. _Fricai onr eka eddyr_(2). _I have not come here to trick you, but to offer you a chance at freedom. I'm sure you have heard of Eragon, The Shadeslayer. I am taking the last egg to the Varden, where it shall be safe, perhaps even to Du Weldenvarden. And from there I shall help the Varden to defeat your captor, the evil king, Galbatorix._* Shruikan was quiet for a moment. He closed his eyes. *I have been here for many moons, I long for the feel of the sun, and to feel wind beneath my wings. I have no attachment to my rider, but I am under powerful enchantments and as you know, dragons cannot summon magic at will. If you free me I shall be eternally in you debt.* I nodded to myself, that was what I wanted to hear. With Shruikan on our side things would be a little easier.

**_I must leave now but, I promise that you shall have your freedom._** Just as I turned to leave the dragon spoke one more time. *You have now bound yourself to me with that promise, two-legger. I shall await my release.* His words did not effect me. I had already made up my mind when I came here. I knew that by promising in the ancient language that I had bound myself to the words, and I had every intention of that from the start.

Now wasn't that kinda cool? I think so! So far I haven't read a Eragon x-over where Shruikan played a big part but I feel sorry for the poor dragon. And I'll give dragon plushies out to anyone who can correctly guess what his part is going to be in future chapters. Unfortunately Shruikan isn't going to show up again for awhile….. sorry.

1: _Eldunari_- Literally means 'heart of hearts' but an _Eldunari_ is the soul of a dragon which takes on the form of a large, jewel looking rock this is the same color of the dragon. The 'heart' resides inside a dragons stomach until that dragon decides to give it to someone, then it is basically….. thrown up.

2._ Fricai onr eka eddyr_- I am your friend

Note!: I have about 5 different fics just sitting on my computer, most of them only have about 2 chapters so far, but I love them all. So! Because it is hard 2 focus on all of them at once, I've decided to post what I have and work on the most popular one. If you have a preference you better review, or it might just end up getting neglected for awhile. And I will be posting this on all my fics.


	6. Escape

Oh gee. It's been soooo long since I've update this…. I feel bad… I am so sorry to everyone who liked this, I just had a horrible case of writers block and I got sidetracked with other stories. _

[Yugi mind speak to Yami]

{Yami mind speak to Yugi}

The Spawn of Galbatorix

Escape

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami tie a large bag to his back. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but the two boys were wide awake. They were planning on leaving Urubaen to travel to the Varden. Yami had learned that the Varden had stationed themselves in Feinster after taking said city. Yami tightened the straps on his shoulders and then turned to Yugi.

"I believe it would be to suspicious if both of us were traveling side by side; therefore, I want you to stay in the puzzle until we get close to Feinster, or at least until we are a good ways away from the city." Yugi looked up into Yamis smiling red eyes. The spirit seemed almost excited to be leaving. Yugi, on the other hand, was nervous.

"Ok, but how do I do that?" Yami grinned and placed both hands on either side of Yugis head.

"Clear you mind and relax. I will do the rest." Yugi nodded and cleared his mind of all thoughts. I was harder then he thought. But once he had succeeded, warmth flooded his entire body.

{You can open your eyes now, Little One.} Yugi did so, he hadn't realized until now that he could no longer feel Yamis hands. He was also no longer sitting on his bed, instead he was looking at the place he had just been.

[Yami! What is going on?] He heard the spirit chuckle in his mind.

{You are seeing what I see when I am within the puzzle. You are looking through my eyes. If you no longer wish to see like this then just relax once more and focus on the first though that comes into your mind. Then you should be in you soul room. A place where you can rest. And if you want to see again, just focus on me and you will see what I see once again.}

Yami didn't wait to see if Yugi understood. He open the window above Yugis bed at poked his head out. The ground was far below, but this didn't trouble the ancient spirit. Yami slowly climbed down the wall, using a mixture of magic and just finding the right footholds. He jumped the last ten feet, landing quietly of the balls of his toes.

The castle grounds were barren, but the lack of light and yamis dark clothes shielded him just enough to be mostly unseen.

Yami jetted toward the large walls that surrounded the castle and scaled them with ease. He landed on the other side just as a patrol was rounding the corner. Yami quickly rushed to hide among the surrounding buildings. He only relaxed once he felt he was a safe distance from the castle.

[Wow. You are amazing.]

Yami chuckled at Yugis amazement. {Anyone could do what I just did, with some practice and training. Although, it is much easier to sneak out then in.}

[Still amazing.]

Yami smirked and found a secluded spot to wait. The people would not be out and about at this time of day, and the gate out of the city didn't open for another few hours. He would need to wait until later in the morning to leave the city. {Well I am going to teach you magic and the way of the sword once we reach the Varden.}

He could feel Yugis surprise. [You are! But I can't.]

{You can. You father is a fool, he was teaching you wrong. You can't beat magic out of someone. It must be carefully cultivated, like a seed.}

[So you think I have talent?]

{I know you have talent, Yugi, I reside in you mind as well as the puzzle. I can feel the magic within you.} Yami felt Yugi nod and retreat into the depths of his soul.

The spirit sighed. He knew the trek to Feinster was going to dangerous, and the Varden might not even accept him and Yugi. He clenched his fist. The only thing he could count on was Eragon. The boy had to know the ancient language quite proficiently by now. If he told him what was going on in the language, they would have a chance. Unfortunately Eragon might not listen to them if he found out who Yugi really was.

Yami rubbed his face, wishing he still had his friends to bounce ideas off of. 'No. For all I know they are long dead. I don't even understand how I became like this. But I do know that my power is a fraction of what it once was, although it seems to be gradually returning to me. I just hope I am at full strength once to comes time to face Galbatorix. If not, it is a possibility that no one will survive.

BAH! I need to stop thinking like that! I biggest worry right now needs to be getting Yugi an I out of the city. After that I need to figure out what I'm going to do with this dragon egg…. I still can't believe it chose Yugi. I guess that irony for you.'

-oOOo-

Well that was short. It was either short, or extreamly long and delayed. I think I prefer short. :P


End file.
